1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to electric power distribution panels and more particularly to a power distribution panel for a plurality of circuit breakers that are utilized to divide the incoming power circuit into a plurality of subcircuits which are used to operate a plurality of separate loads.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The purpose of a power distribution panel is to provide the electrical connection between a supply cable and a plurality (usually five to ten or more) of subcircuits that are used to operate individual loads. It is common to utilize a circuit breaker in conjunction with each of these subcircuits. The purpose of the circuit breaker is to prevent excessive voltage and current from overloading and damaging the subcircuit as well as the supply cable. Circuit breakers are available from numerous manufacturers.
The installation of a circuit breaker is normally as follows: A circuit breaker panel is purchased which incorporates a plurality of the circuit breakers. The input power is supplied to a supply cable and this supply cable is then wired individually by an electrician to each circuit breaker. The output of each circuit breaker is then wired individually to the appropriate conductors that connect directly with each load. The wiring of a circuit breaker panel is a rather time consuming procedure by the electrician and thereby a relatively labor intensive procedure. Also, the physical size of a circuit breaker panel generally takes at least two or three square feet which means that the panel is not able to be located in confined areas because the panel must be located in an area where adequate space is provided.
The circuit breaker is closed when electricity is flowing through the circuit breaker. If an overload condition occurs, the circuit breaker trips with the electrical circuit passing through the circuit breaker becoming open. Normally, the circuit breaker has a small handle that is in one position when the circuit breaker is in the closed position, and then another position when the circuit breaker is in the open position. This is to indicate to any interested party the position of the circuit breaker. However, sometimes these handles are not easily seen especially in a darkened environment. It would be desirable to design some type of an auxiliary circuit which could be used to activate some form of alarm when a circuit breaker has moved to an open position.
It is desirable to construct a circuit breaker power distribution panel in the form of a single unit which will substantially diminish the amount of time for installing of the panel and thereby lower the cost of the installation. Additionally, it is desired that the panel be constructed of a size substantially smaller than the panels of the prior art thereby permitting the panel to be installed in confined quarter situations that were previously not possible.